Atem Aka: Yami Shipping Stories
by Aisheyrufox
Summary: Hello, I am creating a huge thing of Atem Aka: Yami shipping stories of all the shippings I have found of him and any I make up. Please enjoy, obviously there will be Yaoi. If you don't like don't read. :D Yami/Atem X anyone in Yugioh I can think of


A crackle of electricity ran through his fingertips as he laid a hand on the damaged machine. With the pain came the memories. He and his young partner trapped in a virtual world. The rescue of the Kaiba brothers.

And the defeat of their long lost stepbrother…

A bitter smirk graced his lips as he gazed despondently at the pile of crumpled metal.

He was surprised that Seto had kept the computer at all. He'd obviously been angry at Noah for what he had done. Zapping their bodies into his world, forcing them to duel for their very lives, and even going so far as to cruelly hurt Mokuba in a crude attempt to obtain a body; he had been a little monster.

So why had Seto kept it?

These thoughts had been bubbling up in his head for many years now. Ever since his unexpected return from the afterlife, Atem, affectionately dubbed Yami by his friends, had questioned a lot of what had happened during his time in the puzzle.

Especially about Noah.

He blinked, eyes furrowed in thought.

It had to have been for Mokuba. The boy had grown fond of Noah after all. But he had not been the only one…

His fingers twitched as more electricity shot through them. But he did not move his hand. He needed answers to the strange feelings that had developed in that world. But what could a machine tell him? The boy was dead.

Right?

He tilted his head, ruby irises shimmering questioningly. Noah was dead, gone, deceased. But his essence clung tightly to the Pharaoh's aching heart, squeezing with the persistence of a demanding child. It had drawn him here, giving him some small hope that maybe, just maybe, the young Kaiba had survived.

His hopes had been bashed just as badly as the machine upon arriving. He surveyed it critically. Dented and bent, cracks going every which way up the screen, there was no way Noah had gotten out alive. Not without a body.

What had he been thinking?

"This is crazy…I'm in love with a _dead_ boy…" A cynical laugh escaped his mouth as he put his head in his hands. "I'm going mad…"

"So, you think I'm insane for trying to claim what's rightfully mine?" Yami jerked his head upright, startled.

A faint shadow fell onto the floor, its shape almost akin to the CEO of the company he was standing in. It was smaller though, and younger looking.

And it was laughing at him.

"Don't you remember Pharaoh?" The voice questioned. Yami couldn't take his eyes off the shadow, even as the voice continued to speak to him.

"Don't you remember? I was talking about you…" The Pharaoh trembled slightly as a hand caressed his face. "And you came back to me." He couldn't bring himself to look up and see the boy's face but he heard the smile in his voice.

"You…you were talking to Seto…" He whispered, flinching as small fingers gently brushed his lips.

"Seto?" The voice chuckled, "I was talking to you. Always you." Gentle hands cupped the Pharaoh's face rubbing his cheeks in an almost soothing manner.

"I never wanted a step brother…well…maybe Mokuba…but Seto…" He laughed, "I never cared for him…That comment was meant for you…only you."

Atem took a shaky breath, lifting his gaze towards the other. His heart skipped.

It _was _ Noah. Pale blue hair, eyes as piercing as his adopted older brother's. The Pharaoh could only stare in wonder at him. Noah's eyes softened as he stared back, still holding the spirit's face in his hands.

It was a few minutes before the teen spoke again, but his voice held Atem spellbound.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought it was just a trick Yugi was using, some kind of special program to make himself stronger…but when I realized…you were a different person altogether...I kept watch. You intrigued me. A spirit housed in a boy's body. You were so unique…strong, confident, brave…you refused to leave your friends. To leave my adopted brothers…I'm sure you were powerful enough that you could have escaped by yourself…but you didn't.

Noah sank to the ground, drawing the Pharaoh into his arms. Atem leaned against his chest, listening to the steady sound of the boy's heartbeat.

"You were so willing to sacrifice yourself for everyone…It startled me that someone cared so much for others. My father was never like that…he always did what he thought best for the company. Sure he stored me in the computer after I got hit…but he left me behind for someone else."

Noah sighed, rubbing Atem's back. Another few minutes passed in silence.

"I don't even know your name…will you tell me?"

"…Atem…"

"Hmmmm…that's a pretty name…" Noah leaned against the machine, hugging the Pharaoh tightly. "…Atem…Atem…A..tem…" The Pharaoh trembled with pleasure causing Noah to laugh.

"I want you to be with me forever…would you like that?" Atem glanced up at him, brow furrowed in confusion. Noah merely smiled at him eyes twinkling, then leaned towards his face.

"I claim what's rightfully mine…what should have been mine…" A sudden note of malice echoed in his words and sparkled in his eyes.

"I claim you…Atem."

The spirit blinked bemusedly as the boy leaned closer, their lips almost touching. The softness in his eyes disappeared, replaced by a greedy hunger.

"No one deserves you…" He whispered, hands running through the silky tri-colored locks.  
"You're an angel…my angel…you gave me hope when no one else did…no one deserves your kindness…"

A sudden rush of fear ran through the Pharaoh's heart. He drew back, heart pounding, only to freeze when Noah grabbed a fistful of his hair. He pulled him closer, until they were nose to nose. A ghoulish grin spread across the teen's face.

"You can't run from me…you're mine…all mine…I'm the only who deserves you…"

He drew one finger across Atem's lips, smirking.

"I love you…Atem." Atem swallowed. "Do you love me?"

"…I…"

Noah inched even closer, fingers digging into the Pharaoh's scalp.

"You?"

"…I…Love…you…"

Noah laughed long and hard, fingers squeezing the back of Atem's head, before he grabbed his face.

"In one move…I claim you." Atem shivered as the boy's lips brushed his.

"You're mine."

A pair of soft lips pressed against his. Electricity ran down his spine and something exploded in the back of his head.

He heard laughter, then someone shouting. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him. The last thing he saw was a pair of blue eyes before the blackness took over.

"Atem! Wake up, Atem!" Seto shook the limp form frantically, calling his name again and again.

"Wake up!"

He paused, breathing heavily. The other did not move, wasn't breathing. Seto shakily grabbed his wrist.

No pulse.

He was dead.

The CEO stared despairingly at the once former King of Games.

He had come down the stairs as soon as he had heard the screaming, had watched in horror as Atem thrashed on the ground, sparks of electricity shooting off of him. He had been too late.

He gently touched Atem's face. The eyes were open, staring fearfully up, and the lips were blackened. A trickle of blood ran from the charred mouth.

Seto didn't understand what could have happened. He turned towards the machine, touching it's side.

Nothing. No electrical charge, no shot of pain up his fingers. Nothing.

What had happened?

He sighed, standing. Then turned away.

As he started up the steps, he heard a sound. He paused, then looked over his shoulder.

Two forms, barely noticeable, stood by the broken down machine. One held the other tightly, and seemed to be laughing. The other drooped, shoulders lowered and head bowed.

Seto stared, eyes widening. The first form he didn't recognize, but the second…

"Atem?" The second figure slowly looked up then reached out towards him. The first figure gripped tighter, causing the second to flinch.

"All mine." A voice whispered. "You're all mine."

Laughter echoed throughout the room, then the figures faded.

Seto waited, tense, then gasped.

Atem's body had disappeared.

He gaped, eyes wide. More laughter sounded by his ear, joined in by soft crying.

He turned and fled.


End file.
